


For You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Been listening to sad songs all day, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Wrote this based off the song The Next Right Thing from Frozen 2
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader, Alex Danvers/SiblingReader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/SiblingReader
Kudos: 33





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

It happened… The one thing they were determined to keep from happening… You were gone and there was nothing they could do “What happened?” Alex asked as they looked at your broken body, her desperately trying to think of you as the energetic little sibling that you always were and trying to not let this take over her memories of you “They were trying to protect a hostage… Took the blow to the head and back instead” the D.E.O agent said, him having been on your team when it all went down.

It was supposed to be a simple rescue situation, Alex never thought it would’ve costed you your life otherwise she would’ve never let you go “How am I going to tell Kara?” Alex whispered to herself as she leaned over her desk, her having gone straight to her office to be able to break down in silence after she saw your body “Tell Kara what?” Kara asked as she opened the door, Alex mentally cursing her sister and her superhearing before turning and looking at her, trying to stop the sobs that wanted to break through “Alex, what happened?” Kara asked, starting to panic since she hasn’t seen her sister act like this before and quickly going over to her.

“They’re gone” Alex whispered, looking down at her shoes and sniffling some, trying to avoid Kara’s gaze since she felt like this was her fault, she shouldn’t have sent you out on the mission “What? Who?” Kara asked, trying to meet Alex’s eyes and furrowing her brows when Alex refused “Alex, who’s gone?” Kara asked, speaking slightly louder since she wanted to know “Y/N… The mission… They’re gone” Alex cried, finally looking at Kara who looked shocked and shook her head as tears built up in her eyes “No… No” Kara cried, not wanting it to be true and not wanting to believe it before she supersped out of Alex’s office, leaving Alex to crumple to the ground as she broke down.

When Kara made it to medbay, she walked straight to where your body was “Kara, wait you don’t-“ the doctor said, but not able to stop her as she ripped open the curtain that was hiding you from view, her freezing when she saw your broken form, limp and unmoving “No” Kara said softly, rushing over to you and covering her mouth with her hand when she saw the blow you took to the head “Y/N… Sweetheart, no” she cried, reaching out to touch you before she pulled her hand back “I should’ve been there” she said softly.

After a few days, Alex didn’t leave her office the entire time “Alex, it’s not your fault” Kara said, leaning against Alex’s office door and her just as upset with your death but she was trying to push through, standing up when she heard Alex walking towards the door “How are we going to keep going without them?” Alex asked softly after she opened the door, looking at Kara with her tear-streaked face and her eyes red from crying “I don’t know, but the first step is their funeral” Kara said, holding her hand out for Alex who took it and gave it a squeeze “Just take a step, we’ll find the right way to go” she promised, leading Alex towards the exit; the two of them knowing it was going to be a hard and long road, but they were going to keep going… For you.


End file.
